Radiofrequency identification (RFID) is well known, and uses radiofrequency (RF) electromagnetic fields to transfer data wirelessly and without physical contact. An RFID tag will include a power conditioning unit and an RFID signal module, typically as a single integrated circuit, and a transducer antenna coupled to the RFID signal module and power conditioning unit. In a passive RFID transponder tag, a reader device will transmit a radiofrequency (RF) signal to the tag, where it is received by the transducer antenna and converted by the transducer antenna into an electrical current which is conditioned by the power conditioning unit to power the RFID signal module. The RFID signal module generates a data-carrying electrical signal and the transducer antenna receives the data-carrying electrical signal from the RFID signal module and converts the data-carrying electrical signal into an outgoing data-carrying RF signal that can be received and decoded by the reader device. Thus, in a passive RFID transponder the transducer antenna both collects power from the incoming RF signal and transmits the outgoing RF signal. As such, a passive RFID transponder does not need a separate power source, since it uses the current induced in the transducer antenna by the RF signal from the reader device.